masoquista
by kena86
Summary: doof cambio un poco su inador para convertir a Perry en malo, pero al dispararle, hubo un error *slash*


Doofenshmirtz siempre tiene malas experiencias, las cuales, por lo menos, le ayudan para saber de quien vengarse y que tipo de inador hacer… pero, no fue una mala semana, su mayor logro fue, hacer rellena baches-inador, pero no resulto tan malvado, ese dia Perry se fue aburrido, contrariado, al dia siguiente, hizo unas modificaciones, el "rellena baches-inador" rellenaba de mas, provocando que varios autos tuvieran accidentes, ese si fue un dia normal cuando Perry el Ornitorrinco hizo explotar el inador.

Pero hoy tiene la mente en blanco, por mas que le da vueltas a su cerebro y a la sala, no se le ocurre que inador hacer –vaya esto nunca me había pasado, y se esta haciendo tarde- al ver que empieza aparecer un marca en su alfombra por las repetidas veces que paso, decide irse para otro lado, antes que tener que comprar una nueva alfombra, de pronto, ve el rincón oscuro de los inadores ya usados, algunos fueron destruidos, conserva los pedazos, pero otros, no fueron destruidos, solo los hizo a un lado para que no estorbaran, como el "convertidor-de-maldad" –seria uno de mis mejores inadores, si Perry el Ornitorrinco no hubiera esquivado fácilmente…yyyy también si tuviera una mejor puntería… ¡eso es!, le agregare puntería perfecta automática, asi no podrá fallar… mmmm, pero… necesitara unos arreglos, haber-checa su reloj- si, creo que tengo tiempo- fue a buscar sus herramientas para agregar nuevos elementos.

Esta a tiempo, fue algo apresurado, pero logro agregar el nuevo elemento, pero siente que algo esta mal –ya no hay tiempo para preocuparse, Heinz, Perry el Ornitorrinco llegara en cualquier minuto, y con esto se pone a mitad del laboratorio y espera.

SLAM la puerta abre con una patada, lo que molesta a Doof -¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿Es necesario que siempre entres a mi casa con lujo de violencia? La puerta es nueva, espero que no la hayas descompuesta, anda, trata de cerrarla- exige para ver si tiene que comprar una nueva puerta, Perry la cierra, parece que no hay problema. –bien, te salvaste por esta vez Perry el Ornitorrinco, disculpa la falta de trampas, no me alcanzo el tiempo pero no te preocupes, ¿recuerdas el "convertidor-de-maldad"?-pregunta mostrando el inador.

Perry muestra una cara interrogante.

-lo se, ya lo había usado, pero me di cuenta que serviría mejor si solo le agregaba una puntería perfecta automática, ¡Es imposible que te salves!- saca un control de su bata, Perry había quedado un poco congelado pues no comprendió la parte de "Punteria perfecta automática" pero tiene que moverse rápido pues Doof activo el inador.

El "convertidor-de-maldad" no le estaba apuntando directamente, pero en cuanto al disparo salió de la boquilla, parecía tener vida propia, pues se retorció como serpiente en el aire y se fue directo hacia Perry, que solo se le ocurrió correr.

-¡si!- celebra Doof al ver que "puntería-perfecta-automatica" era más que un éxito, se hace un lado, pues Perry corre por su lado, sin embargo, siente que pisa algo, al bajar la mirada para ver de que se trata, se sorprende al ver un chip, al recogerlo, le parece conocido, pero ha usado tantos en sus inadores que no se le ocurre, Perry vuelve a correr por su lado, ahora que lo piensa, esta seguro que hace un rato no estaba ahí en el suelo, pero tenia que ser de un inador, reciente… un momento, el ultimo inador es el "convertido-de-maldad" y si esta era un chip de ese…doof observa mas de cerca para ver si lo reconoce.

Perry por fin se esta cansando, -un momento… este el chip para obedecer a Doofenshmirtz… si no tiene instalado este chip, ¿Qué pasara cuando…?- pero pronto tendría la respuesta, pues el rayo finalmente golpea al agente, observa que la criatura turquesa cae al piso, se acerca cautelosamente-Pe…Perry… el Ornitorrinco- el pequeño da un pequeño gruñido que no es necesariamente amenazante si no uno de agotamiento -mmmm, parece que no te hizo nada, bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy-.

Se da la media vuelta, pensando que Perry descansaría un minuto en el suelo y después se iría sin daño alguno, y el checaría que salió mal. Pero en vez de eso, recibe un golpe en la nuca que lo deja inconsciente.

Habría sido una larga siesta, pero un dolor punzante lo obliga a despertar -¡ou!- se queja, tan pronto logra abrir los ojos, ve con horror e incredulidad, que Perry el Ornitorrinco tiene un cuchillo en la mano, la cual uso para cortar su playera y de paso le produjo un corte en el pecho- ¡¿pero que crees que estas…?! ¿nn? ¿Qué diablos?- no solo eso, tiene las manos atados por la espalda y al parecer unas esposas largas estan en sus pies-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- exige saber pero solo recibe un rodillazo que le saca el aire por un momento y lo obliga a tomar posición fetal por un minuto "Perry nunca me había golpeado asi… ¿Por qué me tiene amarrado?", con esfuerzo levanta la cabeza y observa la cara del agente, y no lo reconoce.-¿pe… Perry el Ornitorrinco?-.

El Monotrema tiene un extraño destello rojo en sus malvados ojos, una mirada calculadora y una extraña sonrisa realmente escalofriante, el "convertidor-de-maldad" cumplió, pero sin el chip para obedecer a Doofenshmirtz, el malvado Perry, solo tenía el objetivo de ser malvado, no importa porque o con quien.

-¿Qué… Qué piensas hacer, Perry el Ornitorrinco?-pregunta Doof aterrado, el agente ensancha mas su sonrisa, levantando el cuchillo.

En la posición que esta Doof, Perry aprovecha para pasar por la bata y cortarla, pero como no se rompe a la primera, la desgarra con salvajismo y rapidez, Heinz no entiende que pretende el sujeto turquesa-¡ow!- pero es evidente que no le importa hacerle daño, tanto el cuchillo como sus garras lograron travesar su polo, pequeñas pero profundas, duele mucho -¡AAaahh! ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡me lastimas!- pero el animal solo hace un extraño sonido que parece entre un gruñido y una risa. Doof trata de salvar su espalda poniéndose boca arriba, pero eso no detiene a Perry, que ahora sigue con el pantalón, -¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! ¡dejame!- mueve las piernas tratando de que Perry se aleje, pero solo logra que las garras de este le lastimen las piernas, su cuerpo esta quedando con pequeños pero con abundante sangre. Logra darle una patada a Perry que lo manda a volar al otro lado del cuarto, Doof trata de alejarse, pero solo logra moverse un metro atrás, Perry salta sobre el, -¡Diablos! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-pregunta, el dolor de las heridas podían ponerlo irritante.

Sin embargo, apenas se dio cuenta que el Onitorrinco tiene su cinturón en la mano "¿en que momento me lo quito?" pero en el segundo siguiente esta siendo azotado por el cuero de su propio accesorio por todo el cuerpo. -¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah!-, es una dolorosa tortura que parece una eternidad pero solo dura menos de un minuto.

–ngh-vuelve a la posición fetal, como asi pudiera amortiguar el dolor, pero sabe que esta muy expuesto, se llena de valor para levantar la cara y encarar a su agresor, pero ve algo mas-¿de eso se trata, Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¿Te gusta verme sufrir?- peor que eso, el Ornitorrinco estaba excitado, en su pelaje turquesa sobresalía algo rosado pero en el resto tenia salpicaduras de sangre, se atrevió observar su propio cuerpo, los golpes con el cinturón fueron tan fuertes que abrieron su piel, arden, duelen tanto que no puede evitar que se escapen unas lagrimas.

Perry no pierde tiempo, con el cuchillo, corta los calzones, otra vez sin delicadeza, crea un corte en una nalga bastante profunda-¡aah! Nng-Perry lame una gota de sangre, Doof empieza a rendirse, el agente corrompido le hizo mucho daño en poco tiempo, y al parecer no iba a detenerse hasta quedar satisfecho. Lo obliga a darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba, ya no hay posición cómoda, todo su cuerpo esta lastimado, pero mira la cara del ornitorrinco para ver que pretende ahora.

Le sorprende verlo seriamente pensativo, no entiende que esta evaluando, pero de pronto una de las manos le da un fuerte apretón en su pierna, su piel ya muy sensible le provocan dar un gemido en queja del dolor que le provoca, Perry vuelve a sonreir como si hubiera resuelto un problema, Doof quisiera preguntarle que es lo quiere hacer con el, pero ahora sabe que es inútil, el Ornitorrinco solo se queda callado y mira, ahora camina para otro lado "¿acaso va por mas cuchillos?" se pregunta temeroso, pero no va a la cocina, si no al cuarto de Vanessa -¡¿Pero que adonde vas?! ¡no puedes entrar ahí!- exclama sin poder creer lo que hace Perry, ni de que tuviera las fuerzas para gritar, mientras Perry busca quien sabe qué cosa en el cuarto de su hija, trata de pensar rápido "¿Cómo me libro de este demente?, vamos Doofenshmirtz, piensa… espera, mis inadores siempre tiene una falla y no sirven, pero este si sirvió, ¿Qué pasa con los inadores que si sirven? ¡se destruyen! Y todo vuelve a la normalidad… casi, debo ir al inador y activar la autodestrucción… ¿Qué esta haciendo?" desvia sus pensamientos por los ruidos que salen de la habitación, busca el inador y trata de acordarse donde esta el botón, incluso ya había logrado levantarse, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible por las cadenas de las esposas, pasa las manos por debajo para tenerlas de enfrente, con mas libertad, empieza su camino al inador.

-¡Krkrkrkr!- escucha un gruñido.

-¡oh no!- por lo menos logro expresar sus susto antes de sentir un golpe en la espalda que lo regresa al piso, y desgraciadamente se pega en la nariz-¡ough! ¡Diablos!... ¿algo se esta quemando?- si, huele algo, pero no se esta quemando algo, al buscar se da cuenta que Perry el Ornitorrinco tiene un cigarrón encendido en la mano-sabia que esa niña estaba fumando- comenta, aunque sin entender para que trajo una cigarro… y caja de zapatos de Vanessa, es una de las cajas grandes-¿Qué haces con esas..? ¿¡AAAaaahhhh!?- la pregunta sobre el cigarro fue respondida con un dolorosa quemadura en su muslo derecho,-¡oye! ¡tengo piel delicada! ¡AAAaaahhh!-otra quemadura casi en el mismo lugar, pone resistencia, logra dar un codazo a la cara de Perry, lo coordina para darle un patada lejos de el, ahora si tiene que correr al inador para destruirlo, pero apenas logro ponerse de pie cae otra vez, olvido que tenia esposas en los tobillos -¡demonios!- vuelve a tratar de levantarse, pero Perry vuelve a saltar sobre el, y otra vez el piso, boca arriba, no hace falta explicar, el miedo que sintió al ver los ojos furiosos de su agresor y sin previo aviso empieza a pegarle en la cara con sus pequeños pero fuertes puños, tal vez solo fueron 5, pero fueron suficientes para moverle un diente y por experiencia, seguro un ojo morado -¡Deja mi cara!- exige. Perry, quien se detiene, no tarda en volver con el muslo del cual ahora se aferra y continua con el cigarro.

Doof se da cuenta que no importa cuanto grite o suplique, el malvado monotrema no le importa, entonces prefiere aguantarse antes de recibir mas golpes mientras siente su piel quemarse, de pronto se acuerda que vive en un edificio de departamentos, pero quiere pensar que todos se fueron a trabajar a que vengan a ver lo que pasa y lo encuentren en esa situación.

En medio de sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta que Perry termino y rápido va a la cocina y trae una botella de tequila que le hecha encima -¡uckkk!- no solo es la herida del cigarro que arde, lo sabe, se atreve a mirar, es una tremenda sorpresa ver una "P" en su cuerpo -¿debería sentirme halagado o humillado?- se pregunta, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar, pues Perry mueve la cadena de las esposas bajo la pata del sofá, asi no puede mover las brazos con libertad, se sorprende al escuchar que un lado de las esposas de los tobillos se libera, pero solo era para atraparlo con la otra pata del sofá, no entiende como esa posición lo tiene casi inmóvil, tal vez sea que ya no se atreve a moverse, entonces se acerca la caja de zapatos "¿Qué piensa hacerme con unas botas?" pero al abrir la caja, no había ningún tipo de calzado: eran vibradores con forma de pene, de diferentes tamaños.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿eso es de Vanessa? ¿Qué día…? Espera…no…no… pensaras…-en realidad no había necesidad de preguntar, era obvio lo que quería Perry el Ornitorrinco, quien al ver su expresión, se excito mas, tenía muy bien agarrado la pierna libre de Doof, con una fuerza descomunal, agarro el vibrador mas pequeño y se lo metió a la fuerza-¡Agh!- esto es el colmo, solo había recibido daños físicos, pero serios y muy dolorosos, esa cosa que invade su cuerpo, por pequeña que parecía le provoco dolor, y otra sensación que no conocía, tal vez 1 minuto ó 2 pasaron y Perry decidió sacarlo con fuerza, -NGH- y metió el segundo que era un poco más grande -¡ah! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo… quieres?- su interior estaba quedando sensible y con dolor, está seguro que tiene desgarre. La sonrisa de Perry se había ensanchado como nunca había visto, y otra vez después de otro minuto lo saco sin miramientos, y metió la tercero, doof ya no sabe cuánto aguantara, este ultimo lo tiene en el límite, no solo porque le puso en máximo en vibración, si no que su cuerpo lo esta traicionando, pero antes de llegar al climax, Perry se lo saco sin delicadeza, y este si le dolió, por una extraña razón, Perry le permite tomar un respiro, un largo respiro, tal vez d minutos, Perry finalmente se acerca, es su turno, Doof ni siquiera se defiende, no por miedo al malvado animal, si no porque esta contrariado, no necesita levantarse para comprobar que Perry no la tiene "grande" para hacerlo sufrir, ni para sentir placer ¿Qué hacia? ¿fingia? No, Perry sabe que es mal mentiroso.

Para su desgracia, Perry lo soluciono mordiendo su pierna, enterrando sus garras en su piel y carne en la misma- ¡ough!- tal vez Perry sienta placer, pero para el es demasiado dolor, desea desmayarse y no sentir nada, pero no puede, solo atina quedarse viendo el rincón de los inadores, de pronto ve un botón reversible "¿Por qué no hice un botón para revertir esto?... ¡solo me queda el botón de autodestrucción!" -¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Ah!- "espera, Perry el Ornitorrinco no sabe que no hay botón reversible, si pudiera convencerlo de que destruya el inador ¡Vamos Heinz!" -¡Disfruta mientras puedas! ¡ah! ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡tan pronto logre zafarme! ¡agh! ¡activare el botón reversible del…! ¡Ngh! ¡inador! ¡Ah! ¡y ya verás! ¡mientras exista el inador! ¡Aahh!- Perry llego al climax… "¿Cuándo llegue al…? No siento mi cuerpo…no importa, ojala que Perry me haya creído" aunque sabe que el respirar no aliviara el dolor de su cuerpo, es lo único que le queda, ahora que por fin Perry lo solto.

-krkrkrkr-responde Perry, y para su sorpresa, este se encamina la inador, expectante, apenas logra ver por el rabillo del ojo.

*Click* "¡activo la autodestrucción!" El piso tiembla, el metal cae, un poco de nube pasa encima, pero ¿Perry volvió a la normalidad? Agudiza el oído, no oye nada ¿se habrá lastimado con la autodestrucción? Pero este aparece a su lado, -¿Perry el Ornitorrinco?- pregunta asustado, pero una mirada shockeada le indica que la maldad desapareció del pequeño-volviste a la normalidad… ¿puedes…?- con rapidez este lo libera de la esposas, por fin se levanta, muy adolorido-¡au!... ¿Cuándo se me rompió una costilla? ¿Perry…?- pero el monotrema corrió a su nave para irse lo mas rápido que pudo- lo siento, Perry el Ornitorrinco-.

Media hora despues. Doof quiso tomarse un baño, pero al minuto se dio cuenta que no valia la pena, el agua le provocaba mas ardor en las heridas abiertas, tampoco valia la pena pasarse el jabon, no tenia el valor de ponerse ropa, asi que solo se dejo una bata-demonios, no puedo regañar a Vanessa por fumar o tener… esas cosas, sabria que alguien… entro a su habitación- no tuvo otra opción que lavar los vibradores, como no sabia de donde Perry saco la caja, la dejo bajo la cama, con suerte creería que se le cayo, había fluidos en el piso, y no le gusto como se veía ahí, con trabajo logro llevar una cubeta, con agua y jabón, y echarle encima para que se disolviera… si, parece que desapareció toda prueba.

Toc toc- ¿hay alguien?- pregunta una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta doof

-una ambulancia, recibimos una llamada de que alguien había sido atacado en esta dirección-

-¿uh? Eh… ¿Quién les llamo?-

-¿policia?- suena una voz femenina, que Heinz identifica como una vecina.

-¿eh? No señora, paramédicos-

-pues también deberían traer a la policía, hace media hora, había unos horribles gritos en este departamento- comenta ella.

"vaya, asi que si escucho, pero apenas se le ocurre salir… bueno tal vez temió por su vida"

-señor ¿esta bien? ¿puede abrir? Por favor- pide el paramédico, seguro ahora que esta en la dirección correcta.

-no, no quiero- dice Heinz.

-vamos señor, solo permitanos revisarlo-

"¿revisarme? Si descubren que fue violado, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo todo el mundo se entere" –que no-.

-¡tal vez el agresor todavía este adentro!-exclama escandalizada la vecina-¡Llamare a la policía!-

-¿Qué?- sin pensar en lo que hacia, finalmente abre la puerta- ¡no! ¡aquí no hay nadie mas!-

-¡Dios mio! ¡Señor Doofenshmirtz! ¿Qué le hicieron?- vuelve a exclamar la vecina al verlo.

"oh, rayos, olvide que tenia un moretón en la cara" se reprocha asi mismo -¡auch!- exclama al sentir que el paramedico le tocaba el brazo-¿Qué?-replica.

-Señor, usted no se ve nada bien-

-me siento bien- trata de convercerlo, pero el mismo sabe que no se siente bien.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- el otro paramédico paso sin previo aviso a la casa de Doofenshmirtz y vio la zona con agua y jabon.

-¡oye, no te di permi…! Oh- de pronto empieza a sentirse mareado, despues del ataque de Perry, no se molesto en recuperar fuerzas, ahora el estress de ser interrogado hace que su cuerpo resienta, parece que va a desmayarse.

-lo tengo, señor, de verdad se ve muy mal, lo llevare al hospital- ya tenían cargada una silla de ruedas, se lo lleva por el elevador.

-¿doofenshmirtz? ¿es pariente del alcalde?-pregunta el otro paramédico que se rezaga.

-¿eh? ¡ah si! Es su hermano, ¿Por qué nunca me acuerdo?-

-parece que lo atacaron-

-llamare a la policía-

-mmm, no espere, mejor llame a la secretaria del alcalde y que el se encargue, ya sabe como son de pesados los policías- propone el paramédico, pero en realidad el creía que cuando se trata de política, es otro tema.

-¡llamar al alcalde! ¡por supuesto!- exclama la vecina ahora emocionada.

En el hospital:

Heinz tiene un cuarto privado, le extraña que no hayan insistido en que dijera quien lo ataco, permitió que le hicieran revisiones físicas exteriores, tiene mucho puntos en todas partes de su cuerpo, pero cuando dijeron que harian una revisión anal, fingió que se sentía muy mal y necesitaba descansar, no puede creer que le haya funcionado, pero no esta tranquilo, esta casi seguro que el doctor insistirá en hacer la revisión anal, ¿Qué hará?

La puerta se abre, y pasa una de las personas que apenas recuerda que existe -¿Monograma?-

-eh… hola… doofenshmirtz…- parece muy incomodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿le paso algo a Perry el Ornitorrinco?- pregunta un poco angustiado.

-no…o si… bueno… el básicamente se entrego… por lo que paso…tengo que hacerlo rápido… emm… ¿Cuándo presentara cargos contra el Agente P?-

-¿cargos? ¿es una broma?- dice disgustado

-¿Broma? Pero el Agente P lo ataco- responde Monograma sorprendido por la respuesta.

-no fue culpa de Perry el Ornitorrinco, yo lo ataque con mi inador, si yo lo hubiera construido correctamente, esto no hubiera pasado, básicamente yo empecé-

-bien, si lo pone de ese modo es cierto, supongo que el Agente P se puede librar de esto… pero parece muy afectado… mmm, supongo que no tendrá Némesis mientras se recupera- dice monograma, en su voz se notaba el alivio de no tener que tomar actos contra uno de sus agentes.

-¿todavía tendré a Perry el Ornitorrinco de Némesis?- pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-ummm, eso… ya lo veremos- responde Monograma-adios- se despide.

-adios-

Al salir, y antes de dar la vuelta en el pasillo, escucho una voz -…las heridas fueron hechas con mucha fuerza, las cuales ya desinfectamos y estoy seguro que tendra una recuperación satisfactoria…-

-… ¿pero?...- pregunta una voz que Monograma reconoce como el alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz, con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado.

-Pero, todavía me falta hacerle una revisión… ejem… algo difícil para un hombre… pero me temo… ¿usted me entiende?...-

-¿acaso esta diciendo que mi hermano fue…?-

-me… me temo que si… alcalde… ejem… vera, necesito que convenza a su hermano para que yo dar la revisión por completa, y para evitar algo mas serio, no quiero pasar nada por alto… creo que teme ser acosado por lo medios…-

-comprendo… ¿al menos se sabe quien fue?- monograma traga saliva.

-señor, si su hermano se niega hacerse la revisión, dudo mucho que quiera decir quien se lo hizo?- dice el doctor.

-cierto, dudo que haya sido uno de mis rivales, pero yo me hare cargo.- monograma escucha que avanzan para la habitación de Doofenshmirtz, es su señal para largarse.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir, Heinz observa a su nuevo visitante, su hermano tiene una extraña mirada, parece entre lastima y enojo. No se saludan, Roger cierra la puerta detrás de el

-Heinz, me han dicho que no han terminado de revisarte-

Heinz no responde

-no te preocupes, nada saldrá de este hospital-

-¿me prometes que nadie se enterara?-pregunta con suplica.

-te lo prometo- es uno de esos raros momento en que ambos hermanos se conectan, es decir, ninguno de los 2 se da cuenta en qué momento se están abrazando.

Dos días después, a Doof lo dejan volver a su casa, los noticieros solo dice que el hermano del alcalde fue atacado, pero no saben que tan serio fue, como roger prometió, nadie se entera que fue violado, tanto Charlenne y Vanessa lo han ayudado a recuperarse, porque la EX, quien sabe porque tiene tanto tiempo libre, y Vanessa, quien al principio creyo que no había sido algo grave, quedo en shock al verlo la primera vez –tranquila Vanessa, estoy bien- dice.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto?- dice entre lágrimas.

Logro convencer a todos que él atacante venia encapuchado y no podría identificarlo, en el interior está muy preocupado por Perry el Ornitorrinco, no ha sabido nada el, teme haberlo metido en problemas de mas de lo que esperaba

En la OSBA:

-ejem, Agente P- Perry apenas llego a un cuarto con aire cómodo y dos sillones, el se sienta en uno- bien-anuncia Carl, dejando pasar al agente Buho- el agente Buho, también nuestro psicólogo de agentes animales te ayudara, los dejo-

El Buho toma el otro asiento –Perry, seré breve, después de lo que paso con Peter el Panda, a todos nos quedo claro que veias a Doofenshmirtz mas que un Némesis… el inador lo arruino todo ¿verdad?-

-yo lo amo- dice Perry sin poder evitar las lagrimas- no quiero dejarlo, pero no podre verle la cara después de lo que paso.-

En la noche en DEI, finalmente solo en su cuarto, Heinz decide levantarse la pijama y ver la "P" que quedo grabado en su muslo permanentemente, pensando en las acciones de su Némesis de ese dia ¿de todas las cosas que podría haberle hecho? ¿Decidió violarlo? -¿será… acaso… lo que… creo que es?-


End file.
